one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/BMH Countdown: 5 More Weapons that didn't make the cut...
BMH Countdown: Five More weapons yet to appear in Wonderful World Lore. If anyone remembers the 10 Weapons that didn't make the cut, It increased ones imagination to a High Extent... But what about those that didn't make the cut on that list? THE RULES Just like the last list, No weapon already mentioned in Wonderful World Lore is allowed, but kicking ass is a must regardless. Now, the time has come for the five weapons that were never mentioned as a result of a meager top 10... #5. Starting off the HMs is a classic weapon as old as the hills. The claws have been used in nearly all media, whether it's TV, Video Games, Books, you name it. WHY DIDN'T IT MAKE THE CUT? It may not seem like it, but an ASMODIAN already has this weapon. Lunathia is known for being able to make bodily matter out of nothing. Another trick she can do is slash the opponent with her nails. The reason we didn't Include Neko-Te is that it is technically a Gauntlet in a sense. #4. A tool of chaos, it is usually used as a hula hoop based weapon, and is capable of stabbing and slicing an opponent to ribbons. It was popularized by Soul Calibur veteran Tira. WHY DIDN'T IT MAKE THE CUT? In a turn of events, a ring blade is simply also known as a Chakram. Pale, a Wonderful World character uses two of these, and does some cray cray stuff with them; including most notably: have both of the mini Chakrams act on their own, shredding the opponent on all sides. Pale is also 11. This 5ups Tira's experience with a giant chakram at a young age. #3. One of the ninja's deadliest weapons, the Kusarigama is the equivalent of a sickle on a chain, and is one of the most difficult weapons to even wield. Axl Low though, was able to use this weapon regardless of time zone, and has been a Trademark weapon in his quest to get back in his time. WHY DIDN'T IT MAKE THE CUT? It requires serious focus to master the fearsome Kusarigama, and worse, finding the right magic style would be risky. Axl already called Fire, and air/wind is used too much. In a world where inventions are entirely limited by magic, don't expect anyone to use this weapon yet... #2. Whether it makes giant gusts of wind, or slashes with metal alloys, the fan is considered an unpredictable weapon that the opponent would never see as a tool to kill them. Add another to the Arsenal, and one can create brief hurricanes, or even shred someone to ribbons Kitana style. Definitely not some toy to underestimate... WHY DIDN'T IT MAKE THE CUT? Out of all the fan users in the media, only Anji Mito of GUILTY GEAR has truly mastered the craft with flying colors. As a weapon, not many use it. How a doctor of Japan can use it is beyond Frederick's head... At least Madara knows how to use one, but it's attached to a Kusarigama, so we can't count. It as a separate weapon either... '#1.' Why have one form of magic when you can have them all? As Wonderful World takes place in a world of magic, a weapon that's the centerpiece of the concept would make it so powerful, only a fraction of its potential would be tapped. Such a tool is powerful enough to make lasers more powerful than Marisa Kirisame's 1000% MASTER SPARK. The ultimate magic weapon. Period. WHY DIDN'T IT MAKE THE CUT? Because Phoenix-chan (Fefe) said so. AHSG Season 5 Hints. Previous BMHKain List. Parace L'sia X Segata Sanshiro WIP Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain